Fated
by sweetest angel
Summary: SEQUEL OF HOSPITALITY! Weeks have passed since their last encounter. Fate then decides to make their paths cross again...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

This is the sequel of my one-shot story "Hospitality"! Even if it is not an obligation, it would be better to have read the one-shot before reading this story.

At first, I wanted to make another one-shot as a sequel of the first but then ideas flowed in and I couldn't do it that way. Finally, it became a chapter stories! *grin*

well, hope you will welcome this new story warmly! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

I want to particularly thanks **Yumi** for her corrections! ^^

8888888888888888888888

…………………

**Chapter 1 :**

**Always on my mind**

………………..

She was late. How could she be late on the day they particularly asked to come early?!?

Kagome could hit herself for her own stupidity at times like this. Each time, it was the same. The '5 more minutes mom' ended up being twenty minutes and then, when she finally emerged from her bed, she had to run like crazy, putting on any clothes that had the misfortune to fall under her hands. Then she would eat a little something at the speed of light and then run as if her life depended on it. Really, she would drive any horror movie director nuts. The 'bad man' would never catch her with how quick she had become.

Again, if she was lucky, Kagome would arrive at the beginning of the class. She, most of the time, had to sneak in discreetly to not have problems with the professors. Well, she wasn't in school anymore, but in university, however that doesn't mean that tardiness was looked upon better.

So Kagome ran at top speed. She already knew that she missed her bus so she had to get there on her own. Luckily, her university wasn't at the opposite side of the town!

Finally, the entry was in sight. That was good because she didn't think that she would be able to go any further.

At the gate, she had to resist the urge to crumble to the ground with fatigue, but she knew she couldn't do it: she still had to cross the university's ground to arrive at her amphitheater. However, now she was just walking, trying to regain her breath. Her muscles were twitching from the early morning exertion. The young woman, her azure eyes shining brightly and long hair flowing in the wind, walked to her room. A couple of boys looked at her but she wasn't interested. She didn't even see them. All that was on her mind was to arrive in time for her class.

It wasn't like she was the only one in the same situation, as she was crossing paths with others students, it was just that she didn't like to have all attention on her.

Kagome then heard someone calling her name.

"Kagome!"

She turned around and saw her three friends running towards her. Apparently, her friends must have been waiting for her. The young woman smiled a little uneasily. Sometimes, her friends were really embarrassing. Kagome's cheeks flushed a deep red when she saw how many people had turned to look in their direction, while her friends were waving wildly to her.

"Kagome, how are you?" Asked Eri, smiling widely at her friend.

Kagome caught the elbow of the other girl, leading her to the side.

"Can't you be more discreet?" She hissed thought clenched teeth while looking around.

"Oh stop it, Kagome. Let them watch if they want!" She then turned towards the others. "Good morning everyone!" She yelled. Yuka giggled when she saw the defeated expression on Kagome's face.

"Oh Kagome! It's not a big deal. Come on or we will really be late for class." Then the four girls resumed their walk, arms linked.

As they passed the administration's office, she looked in case her professor was still there, saving them all the humiliation of that would have ensued in front of everyone by their professor, as this particular one had a habit of doing. However, she couldn't see him.

But as she was continuing her path towards class, she froze, her heart skipping a few beat. She could swear that she saw a flash of silver by the corner of her eyes. She whirled around, surprising her friends, but she saw nothing.

"Kagome?" asked one of her friends, but she just shook her head and walked along with them again. She looked behind to make sure. Did she imagine it?

That's when she saw her professor talking with an old man. Could it be that the flash of silver she thought she saw was just in fact the white hair of the old man?

Kagome sighed, almost laughing at her stupidity. Why would he be there for? She sighed again as she reached her class door. Did she miss him that much that she would see him everywhere? Or at least imagine seeing him? And she couldn't miss him, could she? How could she? She had been in his presence for what? Half-day? If you count the moment they were sleeping. '_Sesshomaru.'_ She thought in a sigh.

………………………..

Once inside, the girls quickly took to their seats.

Ayumi observed Kagome, as she had done for the past month. Something had changed in her friend. Even now, as she was taking out her things out of her bag to be ready when the professor arrived, she seemed…elsewhere. Yes, she couldn't explain it differently. Regularly, she seemed lost in her thoughts, more often than not. What could have changed?

Ayumi could only guess…

…………………………

Two months. Two agonizingly long month since they had seen each other last. It really felt like an eternity for Kagome. She sighed again.

Who would have thought that she would miss him so much after only a few hours in his company? Why couldn't she just forget? Well, it was a stupid question, how could she forget her first?

She couldn't lie to herself. She was, as incongruous as it sounded, missing him like crazy. But she shouldn't, she had no right. After all, who was he to her? Only an older man to whom she gave up her virginity for, that was all. Her one-stand man. Two months later she was still unable to put what happened behind her. Even now, she was craving his presence and the sound of his voice, to know if he was alright…

She was brought out of her musing by one of her friends, shaking her shoulder.

"Hm?" she answered, turning only to see her three friends looking at her with what seemed like worry marring their faces.

"Are you alright, Kagome?"

She smiled, trying to be reassuring to her friends.

"Yeah, just deep in thought, don't worry about it."

She had said the exact same words every time for two months.

When they had woke up after their fateful night, in the morning, after the blissful feeling had faded, the reality of their actions crashed down on them. The mass of confusion soon boiled down as clarity and somber understanding was reached. They did it. Neither of them regretted it, as was known after a short discussion. After all, how could they regret the best night of their life?

Sesshomaru had never felt so relaxed and great in his whole life, he had confided to her, and herself, even if sore, couldn't for her life manage to rip off the smile from her lips. Even the DaiYoukai couldn't prevent a little smile from growing on his prefect lips as she had witnessed. Everything had been so perfect.

Then, as Sesshomaru had been tracing languidly the delicious curves of her body and she his stripes, they thought of what people would think of them if it was to be known. Kagome admitted that, now that the euphoria of the moment had settled, she was afraid of what her mother would think of her daughter and the older man to whom she had given her prized virginity to. On another hand, Sesshomaru had shuddered at the idea of what could be the reaction of his all powerful father if he heard about it. Then, the DaiYoukai admitted that he felt bad to have, in a way, manipulated her mother so she would stay with him for the night, leading them in their current situation. She had trusted him with her only daughter and he took advantage of the situation and took her virginity, or at least, he felt like that.

And here she was, two months later, still unable to put what happened behind her. They had exchanged phone numbers. In consequence, every night, Kagome would compose his cell phone number, only to never call. She just couldn't do it. Each time, her heart would beat like mad and she would hyperventilate as her mind supplied imagines of what had transpired between the two of them that fateful night. Then, she would panic for what she had almost done and would bury herself under her sheets.

She still remembered clearly that morning. After clothing themselves, they didn't talk much, which wasn't surprising since it wasn't really a subject you could talk about in front of a little girl! A blush had already taken permanent residence on her cheeks, unable to look into Sesshoumaru's eyes but she went beet red when Rin asked her if she had liked sleeping in her house and if she had slept well. What had surprised her was that the perfect DaiYoukai, at that moment, back under his concealing-spell, almost chocked on his café at his daughter's innocent question.

Then, Sesshomaru had driven her home. At first she declined his proposition but the DaiYoukai would hear nothing of it. In the car, when she assured him that she really didn't regret what had transpired between them, she was surprised to hear Sesshomaru sigh. Apparently, the demon had still been afraid that she would regret having spent the night with him, but just couldn't admit it to her.

Before either was aware, they were already in front of the shrine's stairs. When they exchanged their numbers, they knew that there was a chance that they would not see each other again. That was why, she wouldn't admit it but her heart almost stopped when she watched his car pulled away.

But two months later, he hadn't called her. He must have already forgotten about her. It wouldn't surprise her, with him being so beautiful and her so young. He hadn't called her so that must mean that he preferred to stay that way, acting as if nothing ever happened between them. She didn't stop to think that maybe he was in the same situation as her…

He had told her that she could call him any time she wanted for anything. She had, at more than one occasion almost do it, but he hadn't either. She missed him terribly. She knew that she would remember their meeting all her life. She knew she would have, even if they had done nothing. The moment their eyes had met, she had felt that it was life changing. She sighed.

Besides the phone, she had been tempted to go to his house. Each time, she passed the river in fact. She even went at one time to the street they lived on, but the moment she stepped there, her heart beat so violently in her ribcage, her breathing short…she ran away. Doubt had submerged her anew. He must have already forgotten her… when he said she could call him, it was only to be polite, right?

………………….

The three friends were looking at Kagome with a worried expression on their faces, wondering what was troubling their friends so. But before her friends could ask anything else, their professor walked in, followed by the old man Kagome had seen earlier. But she paid them no mind, as her eyes were riveted on the man in the black suit who walked in after them.

She didn't hear the reaction of the female population around her, nor her professor as he was explaining who the two men were. No, her eyes were only on the third person who was still conversing on his mobile phone. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was afraid to even blink for fear that he would disappear.

When he turned to face the students and presented himself after the old man, Kagome shivered as she finally heard his voice again. Then, their eyes finally met.

Kagome was sure that her breathing had stopped.

"Sesshomaru…"

8888888888888888888

end of the chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to Yumi for her beta-work.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

* * *

…………………….

Chapter 2 :

Shocking

…………………..

The old demon was getting impatient.

Totosai was waiting for the car to come and get him. It wasn't really that the car was late, not at all in fact. But the demon was getting more impatient in his old age. That and more importantly, what was getting on his nerves was that he HAD to wait for someone to pick him up. He had been deprived of his right to drive, much to his grand despair.

Of course he understood that the company was angry because they had to pay for the reparations and compensations for the three accidents he had had… since the beginning of the year. He could understand the reaction of the company since they have been the ones who had rent the cars for him. He had destroyed his personal car in the end of the previous year, but it was too much. Worst even, he couldn't even rent a car in any companies under his name! Apparently, he was in the black list of every companies of Tokyo! The old youkai huffed. It had not been his fault. He just had been distracted for a second or two…each time…Totosai sighed, realizing that he could not lie to himself. Yes, it had been his fault.

So, for the time been, a car WITH driver was driving him everywhere. Oh, how he missed his old cow. But in this day, he could not use her anymore and the three-eyed youkai cow is on his country property, living peacefully her retirement. Sometimes, he wished he could do the same. The life in Tokyo was too much for him.

Having a car with a driver was the usual for any executive in important companies. However, like most of the executives of his company, aside for the official outings, he preferred to drive himself. It must be a demon-thing. It seemed like it was destabilizing for them to not be in control, even for a few minutes. Hell, he even knew some youkai who never takes the elevator just because of that fact.

Finally, Totosai caught sight of the car turning the corner. As it stopped in front of him, the bodyguard who was sitting beside the chauffeur got down and, once he went around the car, he opened the door for him. That meant only one thing: someone was already at the back sit of the car. It was some kind of protocol. If the car was to be attacked, the driver was still inside, ready to drive away as soon as possible to protect his passenger.

Suitcase in hand, Totosai climbed in the limousine, already knowing who was waiting for him inside.

Today was special. He and his companion would present and, at the same time, do some publicity of their company in a university. The ride to the school was relatively silent but Totosai wasn't at all surprised. He knew perfectly well that his companion was not a big 'talker'. So the old demon tried to entertain himself by looking out of the window or small talk with his bodyguard sitting at the front.

As they arrived around the university, the limousine stopped at the back gate, not wishing to draw too much attention. After all, it was not every day that a luxurious car stops in front of the school. When the car came to a stop, the old demon turned to his companion to say that they needed to inform the professor of their arrival but he was stopped by a dismissal wave of the hand as the other was reaching for his phone who had been ringing. Narrowing his big eyes in annoyance and finally huffing since he knew that it would not affect the other demon in the slightness, Totosai climbed out.

He then made his way towards the administration's building where the old youkai and the professor had agreed to meet. Totosai turned to look as his companion followed him at a more lazily pace. The other demon sighed, saying that he should go ahead and he will follow as he went back to his phone call.

Shaking his head, Totosai joined the professor. Ten minutes later, Totosai and the professor were standing on front of a bunch of students that were supposed to study the management of firms. Looking at them, the old demon was not so sure of that fact.

As the professor was getting them all at their respective place and calm down, his boss, still glued at his cell phone walked in to stand beside him.

Many would think that his boss was emotionless but Totosai knew his young boss well. Maybe it was the privilege of having knowing him since his puphood. Well, he knew him enough to know that he was really annoyed by the situation. The young DaiYoukai hated to be forced to do anything. So you could imagine the foul temper he was in when he had been constrained to come here in front of a bunch of kids when he would have gladly took the direction of their office when an avalanche of work was waiting for him.

Totosai shook his head, his young boss had yet to be able to disentangle his life from the one of his conniving father. Even though he was an adult and independent, the young pup was still unable to refuse his father most of the time. The old dog had still a long up in his sleeve. But who was he to talk? He, who still reported after work at his old friend and previous boss, even now.

The old youkai was shaken out of his thought by the professor.

"Now, I will let the two important members of Azura Corp. present themselves." That said, the professor stepped to the side, leaving the platform to the guests.

The old demon stepped up. "Good Morning everyone. My name is Totosai and I'm the one in charge of the financial management of the company." The old youkai said, bowing in front of the class.

Totosai had the urge of roll his eyes when he saw that he was, for the majority, ignored by the assembly. All the female population was literally snubbing him. The old youkai mumbled under his breath. He was old but he was not senile yet. He knew very well the powers of the look of his boss and all his family. The silver dog clan had been gifted by the Kami with great height, strong build and sculptured body, silver hair and golden eyes without forgetting the sexy markings. Of course it was under the spell. But even their flawless and markless skin, blond hair and light brown eyes were still out of norm. Every female swayed and fainted at one glance of one of those males. They were deadly for the women community, and they knew it. His previous boss and old friend along side with his youngest knew very well the effect and influence they had on the female species and did not miss any opportunity to use it. His boss was not like that at all. He seemed to keep everyone at arm length and even more the women, not trusting them anywhere near him. Totosai cannot say that he could blame him. Youkai female were only attracted to money and power and are devious in all the sense of the term. They just used you and then trashed you in favor of their next prey. Real bitches, in another word. They knew that they were not numerous and use this at their advantage. Human females weren't aware of the existence of youkai in this age. So, you would condemn yourself to a life of lie and more importantly, without progeny. They cannot be trusted either but for different reason than the youkai. In addition of always staying on your toes to not be robbed of everything you had, you had to stay alert at any moment so your secret isn't revealed. His old boss had paid the consequences of not been on his guard at all the time.

Even if they cannot be trusted with their secret, the old demon did not approve of the comportment of the father and son with the female population. Personally, he preferred the reaction of the eldest son than the youngest. Sleeping in a different bed every night was not very 'healthy' in Totosai's mind. He understood why they were doing this though. The old demon had been worried when his old friend had tried to settle down with the human woman flavor of the month : Izayoi. He had tried to warn him, telling him to be cautious but the old dog did not hear him out. And he had paid the price, dearly.

Totosai shook in head and clawed out of his thoughts. Now was not the moment to be distracted. His young boss stepped up at his turn and presented himself to the class. The old youkai was not surprised by the reaction of the young female students, as he heard the sighs of adoration when his young boss's baritone voice boomed in the amphitheater. This time, Totosai did not stop the urge to roll his eyes.

However, at the moment Sesshomaru had opened his mouth, the reaction of one person in the room surprised Totosai. It was not the girl's flashing smile in Sesshomaru's direction, his young boss, in hope to seduce or gain his attention, or the annoying giggling. No, it was not that. It was the reaction of one human female, sitting in the middle of the class that stunned him. A woman who seemed to…know his boss?

As soon as he had opened his mouth, her head had snapped up. Her surprisingly blue eyes had widened. But what really ticked his curiosity was that she murmured his name BEFORE he even said it at the class!

At first, Totosai was not sure and thought that maybe he had misheard. After all, he was really old now and perhaps, senility was closer than he thought. He listened as the professor said how much it was an honor for Sesshomaru Takahashi, CEO of Azura Corp. and himself to be there this day.

Totosai looked around and saw that every person with youkai heritage in the class had turned and was looking at the young woman in shock and suspicion. Could they have heard her say his boss's name too?

The old demon then glanced at Sesshomaru to see his reaction. He saw the DaiYoukai's eyes looking over the class and finally, his golden gaze stopped on the human female who had spoke his name. To Totosai's immense surprise, Sesshomaru's eyes widened a little when he saw the woman sitting there, but he quickly hide his shock. If he had not been looking at that instant, he would have missed it. Then, to his further surprise, he saw his young boss nodded almost imperceptibly in her direction.

Totosai's head snapped towards the girl, only to see her compose herself and answering back. The old demon then felt Sesshomaru's aura rise and pulse once from under his concealing spell. The old youkai almost fainted when he felt another aura pulsing in answer of Sesshomaru's silent call… and it was coming from the girl?!

The answer had been instantaneous and unconscious and it proved that Sesshomaru effectively and definitely knew that girl. Totosai looked back and forth between the two of them. The old demon saw the corner of the InuDaiYoukai's mouth lift up. In reaction, the girl cheeks took a seductive rosy color. The old youkai thought that maybe he finally lost it or fell in another dimension because this could not possibly be happening.

One thought flashed thought Totosai's mind : _What the Hell was going on?!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Thanks to Yumi for her beta work and support.

And of course, thank you to all of you who had taken the time to stop and read! ^^

I'm happy to say that I'm back! Aside from my summer job, I will have free time and finally be able to update my stories as I want. I apologize profusely for making all of you guys waiting for so long!

888888888888888888

…..

Chapter 3 :

Unforgettable

…..

Sesshomaru was fighting an already lost battle, he knew it. And yet, he could not bring himself to give a damn at that moment.

He was trying to stay focused on the presentation Totosai was doing and not look at her; however it proved to be more difficult than it seemed. He could not lie. The woman that had haunted his thoughts for the past two months was now sitting just a few feet in front of him! He couldn't stop his eyes from drifting towards her position in the class, even if he wished to.

His heart was beating a little quicker than usual. He knew that he shouldn't be happy seeing her again, like he shouldn't have let things go so far between the two of them that day.

When he had given Kagome his phone number, he already knew that she wouldn't call. Not because she didn't want to, or at least he had hope so, but because, like him, she realized that what happened shouldn't have. It wasn't that he regretted having spent a night with her, far from it, but it hadn't been right he had realized afterwards.

He had known that, when he had left her at her family shrine, if he wasn't to make a move to contact her himself than he would probably never see her again. _She won't dare call me_, he had thought then, and he had been right. Well, he had hoped that she hadn't forgotten him as soon as he had disappeared from her sight and he was glad that she obviously hadn't if her reaction was any indication.

During the two months since that eventful night, he had been trying to convince himself that it was better that way. He was way older than her, even in human terms, and would have probably spoiled her life if he had insisted. Well, it was the excuse he kept telling himself to stop himself from contacting her. It was better that way. It was better for her. And it was better for him too. In some time, he would have forgotten everything about her. It was just that he had been off the market for so long. It was the only plausible explanation why she had left such impact in him. He should change that and everything will be back to normal, or so he thought. Now that he could see her again, as Fate wished, he wasn't so sure of his conclusions anymore.

He wasn't asking much, really, just to see her, to hear her sweet voice, to watch as blush blossom on her cheeks, her delicious scent… Sesshomaru was not sure that he will be able to let her walk away from his life anew now that she was finally in front of him. In fact, he severely doubted it. And to be honest, it didn't bother him as much as it should.

He had tried to stay away from her, when the Inu in him was just screaming that it wanted her by his side. So much was against them. She was so young and beautiful… and human. So delicately human, and on top of that a shrine maiden. Nothing predisposed them to have anything in common or anything to ever happen between them. But apparently, Fate had decided that he should not deny himself, and herself, what they wanted just because of their differences. Or at least, it was how Sesshomaru wanted to believe when the fortunes of Life had made it be that his company would choose this University and this class in particular for this year to make publicity for their company, and that, his father being away, he would have to take his place. Usually, the CEO didn't have to be present but the professor was an old friend of his father so his sire insisted for his presence at this presentation too.

Really, if the God truly didn't want Kagome and him together, then He would not let their paths cross again.

But Sesshomaru would not push his luck. He would have to see what she wanted too. He will start small and if she preferred a simple friendship in the end, even if it would be difficult for him, he would accept her wish. He just wanted to see her again.

The DaiYoukai couldn't understand his reactions though. He wasn't a pup anymore, and was far from being innocent. So it wasn't some kind of 'puppy love', like you have during your teen years : short but really intense. He was too old for that. And to be honest, he wasn't in love with her at all. It was just a strong attraction of sort, that's all. At the same time, he could not remember having ever been so calm and good as he had felt that morning, when he had woke up to her soft and warm naked body against him. Hell, it had been difficult at the time to refrain from taking her again. Well, it's until the blissful feeling left and he realized the enormity of the situation and the possible repercussions of their actions.

But now, after been totally deprived of her sweet presence for two long months, their reasons didn't seem so important anymore. So what if she was human and young? He knew that his father would object solely due to his own past experience. He will have to be cautious and choose the right moment and place to tell his father of his decision. His sire was renewed in the Youkai world for his temper and viciousness. But nothing her father could say would make him renounce now. They will have to be discreet for a time but if she was willing, it will be worth it. Gaining her friendship would be already fabulous. How many youkai could say that they have a young beautiful human female, charming and agreeable to be around that accepted them for what they truly were? Not a name could come in Sesshomaru's mind at the moment and he knew a good part of the community. Plus, his own daughter simply loves her!

He just needed to test the ground with her, to see if she would be ok for any kind of relationship with him or if she preferred to keep their current safer situation, and do as if nothing happened.

Sesshomaru thought that he might have a chance, as he felt the gaze of the girl on him for the fifth time. It wasn't oblivious and he couldn't explain it, but his Inu could immediately tell the difference between her eyes on his person and any others in the class room. His obsession about her was a little scary for a being that usually had a strong grip on his feelings. He would have to ponder on that matter at a more appropriate time…

8888888888888888888888888

Finally, it was the pause. The amphitheater filled out. However, the young woman of his interest didn't move from her seat. His ears twitched slightly as he heard her decline the invitation of her friends to take a walk, confirming his observation.

Seeing his opportunity, Sesshomaru waited for everyone to leave. He wanted to approach her but they weren't alone just yet. In the corner, observing Kagome closely, the DaiYoukai saw one of the male students. Unable to stop his reaction in time and before the boy could speak or approach Kagome, Sesshomaru let out a low and short possessive growl.

It was inaudible for human's ears but immediately, the young male's head snapped towards Sesshomaru, an incredulous expression on his face. The boy wasn't the only one shocked by his reaction. Didn't he just think that he would be already glad if she was to just accept of friendship with him? Then why react that way? It was evident that someone like her would have suitors. Even if she were to accept some kind of friendship with him, she will probably go out with someone…if she wasn't already. As much unsettling as it was, it was a possibility.

It was just some kind of attraction between them, so why did it bother him so much to think of her with anyone else? He had no right to interfere, he knew. But, that one was weak and she merited better, he thought, trying to convince himself that his reaction didn't mean more than just that.

However he decided, against everything he was, that he will not interfere and wait to approach her. It was what he decided… but not what he did. When the DaiYoukai saw that the weakling was about to protest against his interruption and show of possessiveness on the female he was interest in too, Sesshomaru reacted on impulse and narrowed his eyes in the cub's direction, making clear that his presence and attention was unwelcome. He watched as the young youkai, after some hesitations, walked out, but not before sending one last glance towards Kagome, still unaware of what was taking place around her as she was silently going through a book.

Sesshomaru then thought that he will have to look out for this wolf in the future, he couldn't really let another sniff around what was his. Yes, it had been decided : she was his. Even if she was to reject him now, he would protect her. He was pretty sure that the boy was not a threat to Kagome, however, Sesshomaru didn't like the last glance he had sent towards the young unsuspecting woman.

…

She must have believed that he had already left, like everyone else because, when he called out for her, she jumped.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said quietly, while sitting on the seat one row below her. Her head snapped up from the book she was reading at hearing his smooth familiar voice so close to her.

"S-Sesshomaru." She all but squeaked in her surprise.

A silence fell upon them, neither knowing what to say. Gathering her courage, after making sure that her heart began to beat at a safe rate again, Kagome was the one to break the quiet.

"I was really shocked to see you again…here." She said softly, avoiding his piercing gaze.

"Likewise… Are you well?" Sesshomaru asked after a moment.

She finally had to courage to look up at him, in the eyes.

"Yes." She said almost breathlessly. "And you?"

"Hn."

An uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Sesshomaru didn't know what to say to her. Just a few minutes earlier he had millions questions and things to say buzzing in his mind but now that he was alone with her, he didn't know what to say or where to start. His mind was going blank. It wasn't his nature to feel uncomfortable in any situation.

The silence was broken again by Kagome, and the DaiYoukai had to resist the urge to sigh in relief, thanking her in his head for finding a neutral subject of discussion at the moment.

"How is Rin?"

The young woman saw immediately Sesshomaru's eyes lighting at his daughter's name.

"She is well as well. She asks about you often." He added as an afterthought.

"Really?" Her expressive eyes widening slightly in wonder beautifully, Sesshomaru noted.

"Yes. She couldn't really well forget about her savior, could she?"

Kagome instantly could see in his eyes and his voice that he was teasing her, trying to ease the atmosphere between them. She couldn't stop a smile from growing on her lips but still narrowed her eyes playfully at him.

"Are you mocking me, Mr. Takahashi?"

She was glad that she was sitting at the moment because she was pretty sure that she would not have been able to stay on her feet when Sesshomaru answered her glance by a smirk, finally visibly relaxing in her presence. It should be illegal to be that sexy. And it was probably bad for her health too.

"Of course not, Miss Higurashi."

The tension between them was slowly ebbing away.

"Don't make fun of me." She said, trying to sound offended but her effort gone wasted as a smile grew on her lips. "She is really precious." Kagome added softly. She had quickly bonded with the little girl. But who can blame her? She was just so cute that she had to resist the urge from hugging her again and again.

"She had asked for swimming lessons yesterday."

Kagome perked up. "Really?"

"Yes. She said that she wanted to be able to swim _as good as "nee-chan_."

The young woman blushed at the compliment of the little Rin. It left a warm feeling in her chest. It was strange to hear 'nee-chan' coming out of Sesshomaru's mouth though. But he continued to talk, unaware of her thoughts.

"She really misses you…and she isn't the only one." He said bluntly, looking intensely at her.

It was as if a bomb had been dropped on her. She literally froze, not knowing how to answer. Seeing her reaction, and thinking that he should have found a subtler way to approach this sensible topic, Sesshomaru was cursing himself in his mind. He was not gifted in 'subtle' talking. _What if she tries to avoid me now? She must think that I'm just talking about the sex_…He thought. It wasn't like himself to explain his thoughts to others but it was a necessity or he could lose his only chance.

"I won't lie and say that I'm not missing the entire thing that happened that evening. However, there is more than just that. More importantly, I felt at ease around you. You know what I am, but are not afraid and you see me as me. Not what I am underneath that spell, who my family is or how much money is in my bank accounts. Only Sesshomaru, and you are one of the first to do that, after Rin.

That morning, it must have been the longer that I ever talk to anyone. I felt at peace like never before. I feel like I can truly be myself around you. And not what I must appear to be. It feels great to not have to control everything to keep a front. But I enjoy your company mostly because you are simply agreeable to be around. I miss you."

When he finally fell silent, Sesshomaru observed her intensely, trying to guess what was running through her mind. But, as time was passing and still nothing, the DaiYoukai grew nervous. It was a foreign feeling, like everything about her. He had not felt so since…well probably ever, and he didn't like it.

"I…" She finally said, biting her bottom lip as he remembered her doing each time she was unsure or nervous. "I wanted to call."

"I wanted to too."

"Please, let me finish. It is as difficult to explain myself as it might have been for you. But I want, no, I need to get it out of my chest…I really wanted to call. In fact, I must have composed your number one hundred times! Because, I-I missed you too." She told him, trailing off.

He waited as patiently as he could for her to continue but he realized that she wasn't going to.

"Why did you not?" he asked gently.

"I panicked." She said, chuckling humorlessly. When she saw his expression, Kagome tried to explain herself. "At first, it was because I really didn't know what to say to you. Then, as time passed, I thought 'he must have already forgotten about me' or you were like wanting to do as if nothing happened."

"I wasn't like that."

But she continued as if he didn't interrupt her.

" 'After all, I'm just a number to him. He must have dozen of women gravitating around him who are more beautiful and outstanding than me. He must have already forgotten. He wants to forget.' That's what I was saying myself again and again, trying to force myself in believing it and forget too… but I couldn't. As soon as I was alone, I had this strong urge to call, this yearning to at least hear your voice, just one more time. But I have no right to feel that way. After all, what was it? Just a few hours in a life time? How could it be so important? So I tried to put it behind me but I couldn't so…" She finished almost sobbing.

Sesshomaru felt like his heart had been ripped out and squeezed violently. He had never felt as such and he would have preferred to never experience this sensation. He had never had this kind of strong urge to reach out and appease someone else's pain like what he was going through. It really didn't sit well with him to be the cause of her pain. He could not stand it. He had to admit, even just to himself, that he at least cared for the girl, woman, in front of him. As she said, he had no right either; he shouldn't, but couldn't help it.

"I tried to forget too." He said slowly. Her head snapped back up towards him. She said nothing but her eyes filled with tears, showing clearly her hurt.

"I thought that it would be better that way. What would people say if they heard about it? I was worried of what would happen to you if your family, your mother were to hear about it. What would she do?" At his words, Kagome lowed her head.

"When I was reliving the feeling I felt that morning, I sensed that it was forbidden, that I should forget. It was better for the both of us if this night stayed between us. I might not be 'ancient', but I'm not young by any mean compared to you either, Kagome, so I thought that, with some time, those feelings would fade away. However, even as I was saying to myself that it was just a passing fancy, the evening while coming back from the office, I… I don't know if it was only tiredness but more than once, I found myself in front of your family propriety's steps, where I left you that morning after."

"What? You came to my house?" She asked, incredulous.

The corner of his lips lift slightly. "Hn. I tried to forget about you, but each time, something or someone make me remember you. And then, today, you are in front of me." Pause.

"Kagome."

"Hm?" she said, still having difficulties wrapping her mind around the fact that Sesshomaru had come to her house because he missed her, HER!

He took one of her hands gently. "I would like to stay in contact with you this time. Will you allow it?"

Damn. If she thought she was surprised and shocked before, now she was totally flooded. She was hesitating. Every cell in her body was screaming at her to accept, even if it was just friendship. However, her head was telling her to really ponder the pros and cons before making her decision. She knew how she was. Would she be able to be content with a friendship? Will she be able to protect her heart and not fall for him? He was so beautiful and she felt calm and good when around him. Can she be sure that the attraction she felt for him wouldn't grow if she kept contact with him? She was putting herself in a potential heartbreaking situation. And he was right, her family would not understand.

She felt his hand retract and leaving hers cold behind. Her heart jumped to her throat. It was as if things were repeating again. Again, she took too long to answer and he naturally took this as a negative answer.

Before his hand could completely leave the desk, Kagome caught it. She brought it closer to her. She observed it, or what the glamour he had on was showing, tracing every finger slowly. They looked human, but she however knew what was really behind the spell. She still could remember the feel of his claws, running lightly on her skin. So dangerous but at the same time so delicate. She pulled up his sleeve and draw softly on his wrist where she knew his markings were.

She then entwined their fingers, realizing that she had already made her decision, even among her doubts. She looked up at him, seeing his hopeful gaze. She could see that he was hesitant, afraid of rejection. All her doubts and worries left her. She smiled softly.

"I would love it."


End file.
